


The brotherhood of the travelling shirt (and maybe more...)

by DamnSmith



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk dan, enamored Kyle, it's just filth tbh, there is a shirt in the story so the title isn't entirely irrelevant, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSmith/pseuds/DamnSmith
Summary: "Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door."Dan come knocking on Kyle's door.That's it.





	The brotherhood of the travelling shirt (and maybe more...)

**Author's Note:**

> Tenses usage and sequence ? Never heard of em.  
> Proper punctuation ? Don’t know her.  
> This is probably bad. I wouldn’t know, I wrote this and it wasn’t proofread. I apologise. Maybe.

Kyle was stark bollock naked and panting heavily when a sudden and impromptu knock on the door took him out of his fantasies. 

After considerating it for barely a few seconds, he was ready to ignore whoever was at his door at half past midnight and continue on with his pleasant reverie.  
But unfortunately, a second and more insistant pounding came soon after and Kyle huffed, annoyed.

He put on his pajama pants, which he had threw on the floor soon before, and grabed the first oversized shirt in sight, hoping it would concede his unsatisfied erection.

A third impatient knock came at the same time Kyle reached the door and he trew it open unceremoniously, ready to yell at whoever it was to get lost.  
Except that it wasn’t whoever, but Dan. A drunk Dan. A drunk, madly grinning, Dan. 

Kyle's dick twitched againt his stomach in some sort of hello to the man in front of him.  
Kyle was doomed. 

His fantasies, from not even 5 minutes earlier, came back full force and having the man who fulled them facing him right now did not help Kyle to concentrate in the slightest.  
The two were staring at each other, Dan still grining like a mad man, and Kyle trying to control his ever blushing cheeks.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyle" Dan finally dragged on after a few seconds of silence. Or maybe it was minutes, Kyle couldn’t really tell. The singer was ressembling a small kid who didn't get any candy. But even in his drunken state his voice was so deep, and so so suave. Fuck. Kyle needed to chill his beans, for fucks sake.

"Hey Dan, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" He managed to get out, somehow.

"Mmmmh." Was he for real ? Did Dan really had to answer with a moan?! Was it really necessary?!  
He was looking kyle up and down and all kyle could do was hope his shirt was long enough to cover what was to cover.

"That's my shirt." The singer added in a soft, almost inaudible whisper. 

Kyle looked down, only noticing now that this was indeed one of Dan's top. He didn't really had the time to check before putting it on earlier to be honest. 

"Oh well, yeah it is, I didn't notice when I put it on, sorry. But don't worry I'll wash it and give it back. I don't know how I got it, must have mistake it for mine on tour probably. Or you mistook my bag with yours who knows. But don't worry I'll have it washed and give it back. I'm gonna go put another one on and ..." Kyle who couldn't get a word out earlier was now rambling embarrassingly fast. 

"NO." Dan interrupted his monologue, almost screaming at the bearded man.  
"I mean, no" he continued in a smaller voice "keep it, I don't mind. Plus, you wear it better than me anyway so... or wait ! We could share it. Yeah… yeah that's a good idea let's share it Ky, let's do this, that would be awesome." Dan was laughing breathlessly , leaning slightly towards Kyle and looking deeply at the cloth stealer with inebriated eyes before adding « but for now I think you should take it off."

"What?" the bearded man responded, not following Dan moods and trying to make sense of the situation, concluding there was none.

" You... I... it's my turn to have it." 

After a moment of hesitation, Kyle finally answered "I'll wash it and bring it back to your house tomorrow then ok?! Look Dan… are you sure you’re feeling well?"

"NO!! I want it now!!"  
Ok... kyle was really starting to question dan's sanity.

"Well ok, calm down, I'm going to go change into another one." Only realizing now they were still standing on the door step, he added a "come on in then, make yourself home. I'll be back with the shirt" and started walking towards the bedroom only to be stopped by Dan’s hand, grabbing his arm tightly, almost painfully, and yelling a quick "NO!" for the third time that evening.

He didn’t let Kyle the chance to answer or question further more his mental health before he was grabbing the hem of the troublemaker shirt and trying to pry it off of the taller man.  
And damn, did kyle was glad their conversation was weird and disturbing enough that his hard on had the time to die.

His relief was short lived though. His boner came back full force as soon as Dan had touch the skin of his stomach with soft cold hands.  
His shirt was halfway off, his head stuck in it and his arms in the air when Dan decided to abandoned the task in hand, in favor of explorating Kyle's smooth belly instead.  
And as much as Kyle prayed and willed his body to send the blood to his brain instead of his dick, it was to no use.

When he finally managed to get out of his trance and detangled all of his limbs out of the shirt, he barely had time to look at the shorter man in front of him before the man threw himself on Kyle, molding their bodies closely together, burying his face in the long neck above him. The singer’s hands trailed slowly all of Kyle’s back before daring to go lower and grabbing his non existent ass, moaning contently.

Kyle was left thunderstruck, arms and neck full of Dan but incapable of moving. Dear god what was happening? Was Kyle going nuts? Did he fell asleep while jerking off and was he dreaming now? He was. There was no other logical explanation to what was taking place in his corridor now.

But when Dan moved his narrow hips and angled them so they touched Kyle at the right place, it didn't feel like a dream anymore. Even the most memorable of his wet dream didn't came close to the sensation kyle was feeling now. The feel of Dan's hard cock against his own was heavenly and kyle mewled dirtily before he could even think of stoping himself. 

The sound apparently spurred Dan on and cleared his last doubts about Kyle's wants and agreement to what was happening.  
He dropped to his knees, immediatelaly taking off the pyjama pants of the bearded man, almost ripping them in his eagerness. 

Kyle didn't tought he would need a boxer on when he went for the door, so he was now in all his glory in front of the most beautiful man he knew. Great. No pressure.  
He didn't have the time to contemplate on the matter though cause dan's mouth was around him. One hand grabbing a now naked butt, the other one trailing softly above, carressing the planes of the pianist's front. He was everywhere. Dan. Dan was everywhere. And kyle was a goner.


End file.
